Planet Circles
Planet Circles is an unrated 1.9/2.0 Nine Circles remake created by xSolar (A.K.A xdmlg42069). Initially, this level was mostly considered to be ridiculously difficult and very hard to beat, but it was nerfed and re-verified legitimately because RobTop unrated it after he was tipped off that the level was apparently hacked. It was re-verified a second time by Chillius and also got a few slight buffs. Description This level is unique, mostly because of its music, and the wave style. The wave previously was very odd and irregular to control, and the music does not drop until the end of the level. The current level is much easier, however, and was unrated because it was apparently deemed hacked. This level also has decorations of aliens and UFOs in the non-wave segments. Gameplay The level starts as a very awkward cube segment with confusing timing, fake lines, lots of invisible spikes and a few gravity portals. Next, the player enters a ship sequence with somewhat very tight spaces and fake lining, making it moderately difficult like most other Nine Circles levels. This follows up with a somewhat confusing but simple ball segment. The next cube segment is very much like the first one but is shorter, significantly easier, and the last section of it is almost auto. The name "SOLAR" can also be seen throughout this. Afterward, the Nine Circles signature wave segment is introduced. It utilizes a gray color scheme (which also makes it significantly harder for the player to see and take the correct route), similar to that of Astronaut 13 (Minesap), and has numerous fake lines. The older version also had a ton of spikes that made it very hard, but most of them were removed in the nerfed version. The wave segment is mostly the same, then goes into a brief triple speed mini ship sequence, with the text saying "Take a breath....." before going back into the second half of the wave segment. This wave mostly tests the player's mashing skills. At the end, the wave goes half speed and into a very narrow corridor, which is probably the hardest section of the entire wave segment. Afterwards, the player enters a near auto cube segment with text saying "Checkpoint." Then, the player enters a triple-speed ship sequence with numerous saw-blades, teleportation, and Nine Circles pulsing but is relatively easy. Here, text saying "You have escaped!" appears, and the level ends with xSolar's name a second time. Trivia * The password for the level is 903648. * The level contains 16,442 objects. * xSolar, after nerfing the level, has asked RobTop to re-rate the level demon once again in the description. So far, nothing has been done about it, and the level, now considered possible, remains still unrated for now. * This level is one of the few Nine Circles levels to be unrated, but still left as a level on the servers. * This level's pass is creative and was hidden inside the level. As seen in the picture provided for this level, the current pass is 903648. * Planet Circles and Night Circles are extremely similar. * Sunix has a nerfed copy uploaded on his account. * On the 10th June 2017, the unnerfed version was uploaded to xSolar's official account. * If the player jumps into the saw-blade at Solar's name, the name will change from Solar to Miser, this is a reference to a joke between Chillius and his friend Misterbeff; who misspelled his own name when creating his own Planet Circles version. Walkthrough . This video shows the full walkthrough of Planet Circles after the enormous nerf.]] . This video shows the full backstory of Planet Circles.]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels